User blog:Gobbol943/Lucky Screenshots In Mixels. (My Version, Inspired by Flamzer The Mixel)
Gobbol Here! ACT FAST: This will be closed in when I leave the wiki NEXT YEAR IN NOVEMBER! Since Boycat's accounts keep getting blocked, I'm continuing LSIM! UPDATE: I'm accepting Calling All Mixels lucky shots! RE-UPDATE: I'm accepting shots that LOOK lucky enough! Ded Vaka-Waka And Snax's Face XD.png|COORDINATED. GROUP. SLEEP EATING! QuickMemo+ 2016-11-16-20-50-49~2.jpg|Spinny Head. QuickMemo+ 2016-11-17-20-16-32~2.jpg|Lenny Teacher. Flamzer wut....png|Coordinated, Group. Flamzer wat da hek r u doin? KROG.png|Yee-Error Krog. Volectro Pls....png|Dat Volectro's Foot Tho. Im sad.jpg|Why you happeh akwod? Zabopls.jpg|Zabo pls... Dat Zabo tho.PNG|GASP! DabBooger.jpg|TRIGGERED. Screenshot 20161007-122922.png|Spizehhhh. YeeYeeYeeyee.PNG|YeeYeeyeeYee Sweepz Footiyee.PNG|Footiyee LOL. Yee Snoof.JPG|yeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyeeyee Balk AAAHHH.png|AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Screenshot 20161112-192007.png|Wut u lookin ate? Screenshot 20161112-191957.png|tth no pls. Screenshot 2016-10-15-14-44-00.png|COORDINATED. GROUP. SLEEPING! Screenshot 2016-10-26-07-36-43.png|O_O Screenshot 2016-10-15-14-48-20.png|AAAAHHHH Screenshot 20161005-141438.png|Weird Camsta. Screenshot 20161106-180543.png|BANJOE JOINS COORDINATED. GROUP. SLEEPING! DerpyGobba.png|GOBBA JOINS COORDINATED. GROUP. STARING! Screenshot 20161019-182034.png|TINEEHH TRUPY..... Mysto Comic Book.png|MYSTO PLS... Screenshot 2016-11-21-17-48-54.png|YEE COBRAX Krader wut....png|Looks Lucky Enough. NNGA 59.png|AAAGGGGHHHH! Derpy.PNG|DERP! Derpnard NEO.PNG|(Fart Noise) Derpnard EX.PNG|DDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!!!!! Derpnard.png|Burnard: AAAAHHH So cold, So cold! DERP Nurp.jpg|DERPY. Berp-Derp lel.JPG|BORP. Derpy Torts.jpg|Wha. DERP SNOOF.jpg|Deerrrrrp Soooof. Meltus has achieved MAXIMUM DERP.PNG|MAXIMUM DERP ACHIEVED! DERP....PNG|NOT THE ROLLING DERP! Good Night Kids.PNG|Good Night Kids Dem memes.PNG|MEEME. Twinsy doesnt look back.PNG|MIM! Dribal PLS!.PNG|STAHP SMEARKING! Students Pls.PNG|Pls... QuickMemo+ 2016-11-16-20-52-56~2.jpg|Coordinated. Group. Sleeping, Lol wut. QuickMemo+ 2016-11-16-20-47-45~2.jpg|i see you. QuickMemo+ 2016-11-16-20-48-42~2.jpg|Krogstew. QuickMemo+ 2016-04-28-21-03-10~2.jpg|PHHHA!!! QuickMemo+ 2016-04-21-13-47-27~3.jpg|Slugber Murpified first time CONFIRMED. Screenshot 20161002-094153.png|Compax, wut happend? Screenshot 20161001-194657.png|NIGHTMARE KROG. Creepy Swamp Kamzo.jpg|YYYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Somebody kill me now.png|Somebody please kill me now... Oh no man.PNG|Oh no man. Y- Your Hand.PNG|Error. No.PNG|No pls. U mad.PNG|U mad bruh? Bruh.PNG|Bruh XD I can see u.PNG|Flemzar Cringe. What happened to you.PNG|DEED NEXIL What happened to you're legs.PNG|Lol wut. (Ignore the ring) FlatMajor.PNG|FLAT. Screenshot 2016-11-02-16-22-28.png|RETURN OF GOOD NIGHT KIDS! Screenshot 2016-10-31-20-05-18.png|Ded Screenshot 2016-10-26-07-37-09.png|1M Mucks pls... Screenshot 2016-10-26-07-37-24.png|ERRORILLOT. Talk about Cordinated Group Sleeping.PNG|Coordinated. Group. Sleeping Again? Jenkey.PNG|YAAA JENKEY. Snake slusho.PNG|SLUSHO PLS! Omega hat.PNG|DAT AQUAD'S HAT THO. Dem legs.jpeg|dose legs. Creepy Infernites Max.jpg|Wut, So creepy. Scary mysto2.jpg|Wha. Flamzerpls.jpeg|Wut r u doin Flemzar?! Jinky pls.png|LENNY Or Coordinated. Group. Sleeping? Spugg pls.png|SPOGG NU. Turg pls no.png|Nu, jus nu. Squiddo PLS.JPG|Yee Squiddo. Jamzy PLS.JPG|Jamzyeeee. Pls no.png|Pls kill meh. Nixel pls.png|Nixel has black face CONFIRMED. We must help them2.png|I think Waka eaten too much sandwiches. DERP FALL 1.PNG|Derp tribe series 10 CONFIRMED DERP.png|Derpy Zorch... Screenshot 20161004-193520.png|Me want tineeh koobet! Buff cobras .JPG|Fatty cobraks. PicsArt 10-05-04.23.00.jpg|PAAAH RETURNS! Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-37-34.png|LOL SERIES 10 NAUT-NURP CONFIRMED Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-37-04.png|DAFUDGE FLEMZAR, AND WUT MELTUS! Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-19-50.png|rips rooket. Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-48-56.png|JENKI AND SNUFF NU. Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-48-17.png|Coordinated. Group. Sleeping again? SAVE ME PART 2.png|SAVE MEH PLS! SAVE ME.png|SAVE MEH ALLREDY!!!! SAVE ME FROM THE DARK.png|DOUBLE FUNNY! ScreamingOozly.png|Yee Krog, And AAAHHH OOZLY!!!! Screenshot 2016-11-25-15-37-04.png|Same thing, But look at flamzer. Booger's 4 arms xD.jpg|I'm pretty sure that's Three. Lol Vaka-Waka..PNG|Yum! Happy Snax and Hungry Vaka-Waka..PNG|Why you angry Vaka-Waka? Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.PNG|Yee Nexils. THAT SCARED DA CRAP OUTTA ME.PNG|Scared Seismo. Wrong words dingis.PNG|Hey dingis, Wrong words. Lol-Naut And Wut-Flamzer..png|SHARP HEADACHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DERP Snax.png|SNEK DabBooger.jpg|Yeah uh, Booger stop dabbing. Just stop. IMG 2452.jpg|SKRUBZ IS EVIL CONFIRMED. MELTUS BROKE.PNG|Meltus: He's FROZEN!!!! Camillot GIF.gif|MURP! DerpyWizwuz.jpg|Derp... Crying GIFS - Meltus and Burnard.gif|STAHP CRYING! Yee Vulbo and AAAAHHH GOBBA!.PNG|The Wut to end all Wuts. Wut-Lectro and Lol-der..PNG|Krader wut happnd? Zaptor Wut....PNG|MIM RETURNS! Poor Gobbol..PNG|Poor Gobbol... WUT WE DONT ECXIST.gif|Don't even say that! You want them to cry? MIXELS SERIES 4 UPSET GIF.gif|ZABO: Um, you know they exist don't ya? Deed stare on right, Error on left..PNG|DEED stare and ERROR. Derpnard Feat Wut-Meltus..PNG|DOUBLE LOL MELTUS LOL-WUT...PNG|Wut r u doin Meltus? Krog pls no!.PNG|KROOG and GURRGGLE. O_O.PNG|The LOL to end all LOL'S OCKSY-JOOOCIE NEXIL..PNG|ME WANT OXY-JUICE.... Bandicam 2016-11-29 14-26-33-189.png|Uh..... Giphy2.gif|RE-GIF-ULOUS! Oh lordy.png|BOOTY. Flamzer Burnard Flamzer SCREAMING!.png|Flamzer grinning? Bandicam 2016-11-29 15-21-20-213.png|WHA RETURNS! Giphy.gif|NIX NIX NIIIIIIIX!!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot 20161004-142717.png|MIM Hy-Drew and Wut Akwod. DERP FALL 2.PNG|glhemp nooo. Sneezy Meltus..PNG|Melt-Yee. SeriousFlamzerActivate.png|Seriously? Floating Jawg.jpg|Jawg-Yee. Flamzer With Backpack.png|koodinated grup sleyping LOL Eye ball.jpg|Booger has Cubit eyeball CONFIRMED. Durp.png|Good night Gurggle. Cgs.png|EVIL BERP W.png|Dribbal joins Coordinated, Group, Staring! Get ready.png|FAT KROG XD. 0B8234FE-23A4-4B2F-8A4B-EA0E2D31B5A0.png|Nixel 1: im tyred... Nixel 2: Seriously? Lucky 11.png|wat d hek r dey doin? Lucky 10.png|MYSTO PL0X Lucky 9.png|Frogbert s10 Confirmed. Lucky 8.png|DEED STARE. Lucky 7.png|Error-Naut. Lucky 6.png|Derp Sleeping. Lucky 5.png|DERP. Lucky 4.png|nu, jus nu kraw... Lucky 3.png|koordinated grup sleyping gobba. Lucky 2.png|WAT THE HECK IS THAT?! Lucky 1.png|YEE-YEE-YEE NIX!.png|Derpy, TOO DERPY Lucky 12.png|I MUST EAT DIS TABLE. Yeash floating jawg.png|YEESH. Woah Nixel.jpg|The O_O to end all O_O's IMPACT!.PNG|That musta hurt! DabSleeping..PNG|Are you dabbing or doing Coordinated, Group, Sleeping? Snoffy 1.jpg|Snoffy Derp. WELL DONE.PNG|DOUBLE DERP. Screwed up Jinky.PNG|hurr durp. KrrK and Crew.png|CHILBO THE TWINSIES WITH KrrK! SpookyAsh.jpg|NIGHTMARE ASH. LennySpinza.jpg|Spizehhhh LENNY. Aquadpls.jpg|PLS YEE D'OH! CreepyThornee.jpg|wha? Mixels what did i just caught 1 by inferniteaura21-d8o218j.jpg|wut krayderp. Sleep....png|You gotta be kidding me! pls kill me.PNG|Somebody kill me now... Screenshot 20161206-073836.png|(no desc) Screenshot 20161206-073807.png|Sleep kill me. Screenshot 20161206-073708.png|Yee-Yee-Yee-Yee. Screenshot 20161206-073702.png|Boogly wut teh hek r u doin? Screenshot 20161206-073650.png|seriously vampos? Screenshot 20161206-073604.png|E-E-EVIL!!! Screenshot 20161206-073539.png|Sneak! Screenshot 20161206-073528.png|Too hot... Screenshot 20161206-073308.png|HEADACHE! Screenshot 20161206-073226.png|KILL. Screenshot 20161206-073216.png|NU BURNARD. Screenshot 20161004-142257.png|HUGE EYES! LOL angry..PNG|O_O's Revenge! O_O returns.PNG|Dying... Wut major.PNG|Now Major Nixel's corrdinated group sleeping! Screenshot 20161206-191309.png|Lol Kamzo. Screenshot 20161206-191207.png|Jinky pls!!!! Screenshot 20161206-191201.png|Kamzo nu. Screenshot 20161206-191106.png|LICK! Screenshot 20161206-191102.png|DON'T DO THAT! Screenshot 20161206-191003.png|WOOSH. Screenshot 20161206-190919.png|SLEEP LICK. Screenshot 20161206-190809.png|Ya think you had too much coffee. Gurggle? Screenshot 20161206-190759.png|Uh, Whoa Gurggle. Screenshot 20161206-190707.png|Overbite. Screenshot 20161206-190557.png|Yee. Screenshot 20161206-190538.png|Serious Snax... ACTIVATE!!!! Screenshot 20161206-190412.png|I don't need wings! Screenshot 20161206-190353.png|trrg nu... Screenshot 20161206-190253.png|YEE SNOOF RETURNS! Screenshot 20161206-190240.png|Ooh, A Cubit, I'M GONNA EAT IT! Don't Make Wacky Faces.png|2sp00py4me NNGA 73.png|Hmm, I want a Soda! DerpyBalk.png|hurr durr. NoslimefeetGurggle.jpg|YEE TIMES 20! Jenkeh.jpg|JENKEY NUUU. Ohmy.jpg|ERROR ERROR. Forxfeeterror.jpg|Extra Feet? Screen Shot 2016-12-10 at 8.32.32 PM.png|DEED GOOBA The Eye.png|BIG EYE. Edgy kramm.png|404, Not found. Painted Nixels TRANS.png|Dat Faces Tho. QuickMemo 2016-12-11-16-34-16~2.jpg|Vaka's awake, But Waka is Coordinated, Group, Sleeping! QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-12-24~2.jpg|"I'm SO dumb WHEE!!!!" QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-15-30~2.jpg|LOL-LOL-LOL-LOL-LOL QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-18-32~2.jpg|durr...... QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-21-34~2.jpg|Ay! Parasite mixel confirmed. QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-22-02~2.jpg|Flat Snoof. QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-22-23~2.jpg|SQUISH. QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-23-16~2.jpg|WUT'S HE DOIN? QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-24-32~2.jpg|sleepy berp. QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-25-28~2.jpg|YUM TOUNGE. QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-26-53~2.jpg|so sleepy... QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-27-03~2.jpg|zzzzzzzzzzz.......... QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-27-16~2.jpg|sleepy berp 2: the sleepening. QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-28-36~2.jpg|WAT O_O QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-29-53~2.jpg|GOX, USE NOODLE ARM! IT"S SUPER EFFECTIVE! QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-30-41~2.jpg|WAT'S THIS? QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-35-22~2.jpg|TOO MUCH COFFEE.... QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-31-20~2.jpg|BIG EYED SLUSHO. QuickMemo 2016-12-13-20-33-11~2.jpg|LENNY. Screenshot (757).png|EYE'M GOIN LONG!!!! Down Telescope!.png|Three-Legged Nixel and Major's face! Screenshot 20161213-073457.png|DIRTY HANDS. Screenshot 20161213-073442.png|WAKE UP. Screenshot 20161213-073420.png|SPINNY. Screenshot 20161213-073335.png|YEE ARMS. Screenshot 20161213-073216.png|WAKE ME UP INSIDE. Screenshot 20161213-073148.png|WUT YEE. Screenshot 20161210-145948.png|Arms... Screenshot 20161210-145734.png|wut u lookin ate? RETURNS. Screenshot 20161210-145559.png|DEED STARE. Screenshot 20161210-145400.png|DRUNKILLOT. Screenshot 20161210-085521.png|meh... Screenshot 20161210-085353.png|koordinated grup sleylping krayder. Screenshot 20161210-085340.png|krader nose. Screenshot 20161210-085441.png|E-E-EVIL RETURNS! Screenshot 20161210-145844.png|TIE FOR COORDINATED GROUP STARING. SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND.png|EYEBROW BOOGER. Scorpi Is Poor.png|BRAIN FREEZE! Flamzer wut 2....png|Fraidy Flamzer. Wha Nixel.png|Wha O_O. WEEE!.png|WEEE! 0766ECD9-4B03-41C0-8EE3-333BA649DB52.png|Gooed. Mixie Cat Pls.jpg|Sleypeng cate. Screenshot 2016-12-23-08-44-10.png|Wat... Screenshot 2016-12-23-08-41-34.png|Squish returns. Screenshot 2016-12-23-08-31-01.png|DEED. Screenshot 2016-12-22-07-59-05.png|Yee. Bandicam 2016-12-22 13-51-36-587.png|wut flemzar. Berpderp.png|cant wake up. Screenshot 2016-12-23-14-29-20.png|OH MY- GLLAAAHHHHH! Screenshot 20161221-202048.png|wat d hek major? Screenshot 20161221-202034.png|soooo ugly. Screenshot 20161221-202027.png|(no desc returns) Screenshot 20161221-201939.png|Ohhhh god. Screenshot 20161221-201920.png|Y ru smaller footi? Screenshot 20161221-201800.png|koordinated grup sleyping skrino. Screenshot 20161221-201753.png|LENNY RETURNS. Screenshot 20161221-201748.png|wut u lookin are returns AGAIN! Screenshot 20161221-201730.png|TROT-TROT-TROT! Screenshot 20161221-201635.png|pls kill me, nix-lord... Screenshot 20161221-201630.png|oh whoa! Screenshot 20161221-201520.png|Meh-Mysto. Screenshot 20161221-201426.png|wutevs man. Screenshot 20161221-201306.png|STARE-DOWN. Screenshot 20161221-201247.png|u da man booger! #MLG SCRUD. Screenshot 20161221-201213.png|u sick blip? Screenshot 20161221-201127.png|sry kuekard? Screenshot 20161221-201035.png|OH GOD! U SCARED ME! Screenshot 20161221-200951.png|shady freezi. Screenshot 20161221-200808.png|Krog see stars. Screenshot 20161221-200801.png|don't remove meh liver. Screenshot 20161221-200751.png|wut u lookin ate? (the prequel) Screenshot 20161221-200653.png|SWEG NUMMIE! Screenshot 20161221-200631.png|blurry gummo and hurtz. Screenshot 20161221-200604.png|lenny. Screenshot 20161221-204149.png|WUT D HEK R DOSE?! Screenshot 20161221-204058.png|DabCombuster. Screenshot 20161221-203944.png|koordinated grup sleyping peridoot. Screenshot 20161221-203930.png|MY EYES!!!! Screenshot 20161221-203900.png|u got diced! Screenshot 20161221-203847.png|HI-YA! (kills fridjerk) Screenshot 20161221-203724.png|Lenny sleeping. Screenshot 20161221-203558.png|wut u lookin ate? (Nindjas version) Screenshot 20161221-203520.png|WEIRD NINDJAS. Screenshot 20161221-203513.png|derpy. Screenshot 20161221-203449.png|dem faces. Screenshot 20161221-203433.png|speedyee Screenshot 20161221-203111.png|sleepy camsta. Screenshot 20161221-203048.png|pls kill meh now. Screenshot 20161221-203036.png|dis ain't ww2 major. Screenshot 20161221-202753.png|sry skrino? Screenshot 20161221-202619.png|(GASPS) Huh?! Screenshot 20161221-202551.png|sneak nindjas. Screenshot 20161221-202509.png|mysto's 8 arms. Screenshot 20161221-202336.png|u takin a dump booger? Screenshot 20161221-202242.png|Screeno's 3d head. Screenshot 20161221-202225.png|RUN! Screenshot 20161221-202206.png|CUTE SCREENO. Screenshot 20161221-202140.png|u kan't catch meh! Screenshot 20161222-064038.png|spinzehhh 2. Screenshot 20161222-064016.png|Booger killed only one Nixel? Screenshot 20161222-063938.png|BOOGER WINS. Screenshot 20161222-063918.png|no teeth. Screenshot 20161222-063830.png|Why are Banjoe and Hurtz smiling at Booger's Death? Screenshot 20161222-063818.png|FLARE'S DERPY. Screenshot 20161222-063709.png|blip face palm. Screenshot 20161221-204223.png|S O U N D W A V E . Screenshot 20161221-202405.png|STAHP STARING. Screenshot 2016-12-27-08-01-54.png|VULKS HAS SEEN THINGS, THINGS!!!!! Screenshot 2016-12-28-13-21-50.png|GRIN max, And Derp Zorch. Screenshot 2016-12-28-13-20-32.png|DEED SHUFF Screenshot 2016-12-28-13-19-30.png|half sleeping half awake. wat d hek r u doin? Screenshot 2016-12-28-13-18-57.png|derp error. Screenshot 2016-12-28-13-17-47.png|nu kraw. Screenshot 2016-12-28-13-22-29.png|nu yee shoff. Vlcsnap-error604.png|HULP. Vlcsnap-error825.png|wut r u doin? Hydro srsly.png|sleep... Screenshot 20161224-070346.png|sleeping teach. Angry Globert.png|boogly sleep. Weird Ranger Jinx..png|SHOCKED SLEEPING! Screenshot 2016-12-30-10-35-03.png|FAT MAX. Screenshot 2016-12-30-10-31-06.png|jawg nuu. Screenshot 2016-12-30-10-28-33.png|orange nixel nuu. Mixels booger sees the booty by kjay747 400-daacjsu.png|buger pls Bandicam 2017-01-07 19-49-34-583.png|nik wat CGS slooshew.png|nu bruh. Chilbs.jpg|DIT'S A ROCK! Bandicam 2017-01-05 22-24-46-879.png|flemzar nu pls. Bandicam 2017-01-09 17-38-06-747.png|PLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bandicam 2017-01-09 17-39-51-774.png|yeeehhhhhh. Bandicam 2017-01-09 17-40-10-527.png|yeeeeehhhhhhhhh 2 HULP!.png|WAT BERP. (lol chilbo photobombed) 23.png|mysto wut. 22.png|CAN'T WAKE UP, PLS WAKE ME UP! 21.png|Screeo's 3d head returns. 20.png|tiny twinzy. 19.png|error, mysto is dead. 18.png|help me. 17.png|shivor pls. 16.png|zabo spinny pls. 15.png|two-eyed scrud pls. 14.png|THREE-EYED BOOGER PLS!!!!! 13.png|fatty mysto 12.png|KN is yveltal confirmed 11.png|wat KN. 10.png|KN's flat head. 9.png|lenny KN. 8.png|ANGRY ZABO. 7.png|sleep thinking about camillot. 6.png|coordinated group sleep-walking. 5a.png|smerk. 4a.png|sleepy frazzled. CGS.png|sry skrino returns. Shrug.png|wut do u want? Running.png|deed gastropodd Bandicam 2017-01-10 16-01-52-040 2.png|yee derp-sput 36.png|ZEN-KIT 35.png|sleep-bert 34.png|boogly must hide 31.png|ANGRY STEEMUR 30.png|FLOBBA JOINS CGSEATING! 29.png|me sleepy 28.png|WTH HAPPEN TO YOUR ARM?! (heck) 27.png|deed slusho 26.png|lennyno 25.png|error 24.png|look behind you. (FINGEH CHEESE! Bandicam 2017-01-10 15-58-22-394.png|derps 32.png|homestar wott Bandicam 2017-01-11 14-02-32-777.png|niksput: zzzz. Flamzer: are you awake? Bandicam 2017-01-11 13-49-55-454.png|zzz boogly Bandicam 2017-01-11 13-45-29-938.png|E-E-EVIL RETURNS! Screenshot 20170112-172345.png|BERP PLS. Screenshot 20170112-172326.png|nu berp pls wat O_O. Screenshot 20170112-172244.png|24! Screenshot 20170112-171619.png|DIE CHOMLY! Screenshot 20170112-171527.png|chomly nu. Screenshot 20170112-171456.png|EVIL KRAW. Screenshot 20170112-171452.png|sleepy kraw and weird chomly. Screenshot 20170112-171405.png|deed shoff 2. Screenshot 20170112-171341.png|deed major nixel Screenshot 20170112-171256.png|I DIDN'T SEEK SHELTER! Screenshot 20170112-171216.png|HAWT BAWLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screenshot 20170112-170941.png|deed vulk. Screenshot 20170112-170850.png|yee orange nexil. Screenshot 20170112-170650.png|OI! Screenshot 20170112-170643.png|sry lunk? Screenshot 20161224-070206.png|koordinated grup sleyping seismo. Bandicam 2017-01-12 15-54-38-312.png|sleepy glowkies Bandicam 2017-01-11 16-21-13-538.png|wut happend flane? Bandicam 2017-01-11 16-20-45-702.png|AHHH KRAOBBA! Krog wut.png|do da chicken dance, krog! Bandicam 2017-01-13 00-22-41-533.png|NEW RIDE, WEE! Bandicam 2017-01-13 00-44-55-115.png|HELP ME. My Lucky Screenshot (13).jpg|bad miksls logo. My Lucky Screenshot (12).jpg|nom-nom-nom-nom-nom My Lucky Screenshot (11).jpg|ALMOST GOT DA TINEHH KOOBET! My Lucky Screenshot (10).jpg|YEE SWEEPZ AND FALLING MYSTO. My Lucky Screenshot (9).jpg|dose eyes... My Lucky Screenshot (8).jpg|VAMPIRE AQUAD. My Lucky Screenshot (7).jpg|splasho wut. My Lucky Screenshot (6).jpg|dummy mixels. My Lucky Screenshot (5).jpg|I GOT IT! or not... My Lucky Screenshot (4).jpg|Lewt: wut u lookin ate? My Lucky Screenshot(4).jpg|yeesters s11 confirmed. My Lucky Screenshot (3).jpg|throttlidel. My Lucky Screenshot (2).jpg|BURP. (plus error with busto and kuffs) My Lucky Screenshot.jpg|fall in mud. Bandicam 2017-01-18 12-30-53-485.png|sleeping squinters If you got more, Post them here, I'll be posting as well! Category:Blog posts